The MOLEsation of the Prince
by Kioa
Summary: PRINCESS TUTU. A bit of humor combined with some spiffy shonen-ai brings us the joy of Mai Lynn's twisted mind! Has lovely Fakir and Mytho in this, thus! Shonen-ai!


Title:The MOLEsation of the Prince

Author: Mai Lynn

Started: March 22 2005

Finished: March 26, 2005

Hallo ev'ryone! This is my very first Princess Tutu fanfic, please enjoy! I would, however, like to point out something…..

To me, Fakir cares very much for Mytho. He's willing to do anything for the prince, even using a bit of force and unnecessarily harsh words upon him. However, I don't believe that Fakir LOVES Mytho. I think…. Hm…. He likes taking care of weaker things. And, of course, Mytho is the weaker thing here. Thus! This fic is nothing more but my stupid fangirl desire…… -whimper- Mai Lynn no baka!

And after much deliberation, this is a cross between a comedy and a shonen-ai.

Ahamina Ahamina Ahamina-

"Idiot. I told you to listen to only what I say. Then your ankle wouldn't be hurt." Fakir glared at Mytho, slowly walking over to the boy. (Haha, told you so)

"Yes." Came the usual, soft monotone reply. This satisfied Fakir as he patted the boy's head. (Good boy)

"Read the books I told you to read. I'll be back after class." He said, walking out of the room. A gentle 'yes' was the reply as he shut the door.

Mytho went back to staring out the window at all of the students below, (Pfft, like I'm gonna read that wimpy ass romance shit) not too sure on what to think about them or if he should even have an opinion on them. Turning back into the room, he walked over to the stand where the books were. (I think I'll burn 'em, MUAHAHAHA!)

He didn't know what pain was or how to react to it, so he just walked on the twisted appendage as though it were just fine. ('Cause, y'know, just about anyone can do that. Even little five year olds) Lifting a book with his delicate fingers, he flipped through each page, his eyes skimming over the words. (Hm….. Bondage….. Fetish…… Leather….. Whipped cream…. Dogs ……. oO; )

Mytho couldn't quiet explain it, but he did not want to read them. (Wonder why!)

Fakir came back into the room after several hours to find Mytho standing in front of the table, holding a book and staring at it blankly. Arching a brow, he shut and locked the door behind himself, walking over.

"What are you doing?" (Standing, dur) He asked coldly, taking the younger boy's chin in his hands. Swerving the head to look up at him, Fakir glared into the blank eyes, waiting for his answer. (Ah, his eyes, so lovely. Fakir just felt drawn into them, those pools of ever lasting gobstoppers. –gags at lame ass yaoi lines of DOOM- )

"…….I don't know….. I just didn't want to read them." The white haired boy's reply was soft, as usual. Regardless, this angered Fakir. (So angry he became that his name is now Anger Fakir the Terrible Greatness!) Shoving the face away from him, the older boy quickly grabbed both arms of Mytho, shaking him a little. (Be my bitch!)

"Didn't want to read them! You do not get a choice in this, Mytho. (Read or die, punk!) Do you understand?" His words were low and harsh. The boy only nodded in reply, his blank eyes staring at Fakir. (Dude, I swear. Any kid that doesn't wanna read, have Fakir tell them to. I'm sure they'll do it quickly in a hop skip and a jump…. Whatever the hell that meant)

Satisfied, Fakir released Mytho, "You're taking a shower now." (Shower scene, yes!) He said, walking to the bathroom. Mytho soon followed. Of course, the boy could do it himself….. Fakir just liked to help to make sure he was doing it right. (Suuuuuuure, like any sane man would allow a dumb founded, innocent white haired bishonen alone in a shower)

Once there, Mytho took off his clothes while Fakir prepared the water for him. Filling the tub with the lukewarm water, he looked over. Mytho's back was to him, as he stared blankly into the mirror. (Damn I'm sexy) Fakir walked up behind him, putting his hands upon the younger man's shoulders.

"Your bath is ready." He said, drawing Mytho away from the mirror. Silently getting into the tub, Mytho sat as Fakir shed his shirt off (O.O -just stares blankly-)

………………………..

………………………………………

blinks- Oh yeah! Sorry! Kneeling beside the bathtub, Fakir's larger hand rested upon Mytho's back, rubbing it softly. (Go on, rub something else. AHAHAHA! I'm so funny!)

"Tomorrow you'll go back to class." He said as he took the rag, lathering it up with soap. (Ehehehe, and the mind reels) Taking the delicate hand, he slowly began to rub the skin, working from both arms to the back. Fakir was gentle with Mytho with his hands. (Because Fakir likes taking care of cute useless things)

Cupping some water into his hands, he washed the soap from Mytho's arms and back, "Lean back." He said and the boy obeyed. Fakir watched as the rag in his hand scrubbed against Mytho's skin gently, how the small pink nipples compared to the white soap. Cupping water into his hand again, he washed the soap from the skin.

His hand grazed the chest as he stared at it, as though in a trance. (Ahumina Ahumina Ahumina –drool- Heh, lost any boy readers….. As if there was any to begin with AHA! –slaps knee-) His larger hand wrapped around the boy's waist, his thumb slowly trailing up and down the skin.

"…..Do you like this, Mytho?" He whispered, looking up to see the boy's reaction. There was no reaction, of course. Mytho looked to Fakir blankly.

"I don't know." He replied, "Should I?" (Damnit, my freakin' hands are roaming your chest! Of course!) Hm, that was actually a good question. Fakir's hand released his waist as he trailed lower, fingertips dipping into the water to continue with their slow trail over the boy's body.

Mytho showed no signs of reacting, which made Fakir want to explore more. Even though he didn't want his 'friend' (sex slave) to react to anything, he wanted him to react now. Something as simple as an increased breathing would work. The fingertips stopped, trailing over the inside thighs of Mytho.

Fakir continued to look to him, and the white haired prince stared back. Fakir's hand rested fully upon the thigh as he leaned forward. Gently grazing his lips over the other's softer ones, Fakir's tongue slid out to lick them before he pressed harder against the boy.

Breaking the kiss, he huskily spoke, "Open your lips." Mytho did as he was told, leaving Fakir to reveal in frenching a living puppet. (….can't…. think of witty comments…. bishonen…. loving…. –drowns in drool-) Sliding his tongue in and out, the older boy's other hand gripped the edge of the bathtub, pressing his hips into the porcelain.

Surprisingly, Mytho was the one who pulled away first.

"Fakir." He said softly, as if asking permission on what to do next. Blinking, Fakir inhaled sharply and quickly took his hand out of the water, swallowing. Staring at Mytho, he quickly stood, bowing his head to hide his eyes. (Noooooooooooooooooooo! –soul agonizing cry- Why'd you have to talk, Mytho!)

"…..Continue with your bath. You put shampoo into your hand and scrub your scalp with your fingertips. Then you duck your head in the water, scrubbing with your fingertips again to get all of it out….. Exit the bathtub and dry off. Then you can go to bed." (Bedtime Chores, as told by Fakir!) He said before turning and leaving the bathroom.

A bit shaken up by his lack of control, Fakir sat upon his bed, staring at the floor. He could hear Mytho doing as he was told and soon, his 'friend' (toy) came out. Fakir's eyes traveled from the floor to Mytho, taking in the sight of him naked once again. (Hehehe, naked)

Swallowing, Fakir pointed to the bed, "Put on your shirt and fall asleep." He ordered softly. Mytho obeyed, nodding. Turning off the light, Fakir stripped himself of his pants and slept in his own bed. (If I had it MY way, Fakir definitely would be sleeping with Mytho, if you know what I mean, AHAHAHAAHHAA!)

Fakir had lovely, lovely dreams of him and his prince, his Mytho.

Ahamina Ahamina Ahamina-

C&C's are always loved and loathed; Flames even better! . Whoot!


End file.
